Tormenta eterna
by ruth-kamiya
Summary: la aventura comienza de nuevo un nuevo enemigo se aserca pero es muy poderoso en esa tormenta nos quiere matar a todos por separado y a su tiempo como resultara esto...pesimo summary cortos capitulos pero subo uno cada dia
1. tormenta eterna

TORMENA ETERNA.:

ya eran las 3:00 am, estaba dormido muy tranquilo asta que oi un fuerte trueno me levante un poco asustado y vi hacia la ventana,vi una sombra conosida, y reconosi ke era kari mi hermana, ella se quedaba viendo hacia la ventana y me dijo

-hermano creo que va a caer una tormante muy grande-dijo kari

Me intrige con el tono con el qu me habia dicho ella era solo una niña de 12 años y no era de las niñas mas tranquilas del mundo pero cuando ella voltio vi que tenia una mirada de tristeza.

-kari te ocurre algo?¿-dije yo  
-no solo me desperto un relampago y espere a tu despertaras-dijo kari  
-creo que es muy temprano como para que despiertes de todos modos mis padres no estan y llegaran dentro de una semana-le dije  
-no se hermano pero creo que hay mucha oscuridad en esa tormenta-dijo kari  
-pues obiamente es de noche, estas decaida del sueño y de seguro estas un poco asustada-dije-por que no te duermes aqui en mi cama con migo?¿-le pregunte  
-esta bien-ella se durmio al lado de mi mas bien trato de dormir  
-kari me dormire asta que tu te duermas-le dije  
-gracias hermano-me dijo ella

POV C KARI  
lla era de mañana seguia una tormenta muy grande ni parecia que era de dia, mire el reloj y vi que quedaban 10 minutos para llegar a la escuela, voltie y vi qu mi hermano tenia unas hojeras enormes pero tenia que despertarlo, cuando logre despertarlo el y yo terminamos de cambiarnos y arreglarnos (bueno yo) salimos chikotiados a la escuela yege a mi salon pero no vi no a davis ni a tk pero eso no me preocupo mucho me sente y me preguntaba si tai habia llegado a tiempo a si clase.

-señoriata kamiya-dijo el profesor  
-se encuentra bien?¿-dijo el profesor  
-si, si me encuentro bien-dije  
-se ve un poco palida quiere llamar a casa?¿-pregunto el profe.  
-no me encuento bien-de pronto empese a ver borroso y senti que me decai y lauren me sostuvo  
-señorita kamiya venga con migo la llevare a hablar a su casa-dijo el profe  
-no es nesesario, de todos modos no hay nadie en casa solo estoy con mi hermano mayor que debe de estar en el instituto ahora- le dije  
-bien pues llamemos a tu hermano-dijo el profe  
-no quiero interrumpir sus estudios-dijo kari  
-eso no es interrumpir de seguro el sabe que hacer y le llamaremos para que te lleve a tu casa a descansar-dijo el profe  
-esta bien-dije.

POV C TAI

Altavoz..:Tai kamiya de 3° favor de reportarse en direccion.  
-tai tienes permiso de ir-dijo el profe  
-gracias profesor-dije  
-que te valla bien en el castigo-dijo el profe  
-dijo algo profesor?¿-pregunte casi saliendo del salon  
-no nada-dijo el  
Cuando ya hiba a yegar a la oficina la secretaria me dijo que tenia una llamada cuando conteste me hablo el profesor de kari y me explico lo susedido pedi permiso de salir al director y me dejo solo por que era una emergencia fuy a recojer mis cosas del salon le di la nota al profesor y me dejo retirarme.  
cuando llege a la escuala de kari la busque y la encontre en la sala de la enfermeria, cuando ibamos amindando acia casa empezo un viento muy fuerte y llovio mas fuerte logramos estar secos para llegar a casa y kari se acosto en el sillon con un poco de fiebre le di una medicina y se quedo dormida yo tambien me quede dormido...

Continuara...  
nos vemos


	2. preocupacion de los padres

Continuacion (tormenta eterna)

POV C TAI  
seguia dormido asta que escuche un ruido era el telefono apage la television y conteste, era la mama de matt.  
-bueno?  
-ola soy el señor ishida quien abla-dijo el  
-kamiya-dije  
-ola señor kamiya quiero saber si matt se fue con su hijo(pensaba que era el padre de tai) es que desde el viernes en la noche no lo e visto-dijo el  
aun estaba un poco adormilado pero entendi lo que dijo...  
-señor ishida soy tai kamiya-le dije  
-a perdon tai no sabes donde se encuentra matt¿?  
-no señor pero si lo veo le avisare esta bien...¿-le dije tranquilizandolo (valla por telefono)  
-gracias-le dije  
paso una hora y media y el telefono empezo a sonar muchas veses eran todos los padres de los elegidos pregutandome lo mismo empeze a sospechar que algo malo pasaba en eso empezaron a caer muchos truenos seguidos cuando colgue el telefono , empezo a caer granizo la television empezo a hacer corto llovio muchisimo mas fuerte mire por la ventana y vi que unos autos se habian volteado por el viento y abian varias hambulansias afuera nadie podia salir en la telvision anunciaban que era la peor tormanta en años y que nadie podia salir de su casa...

FIN POV C TAI  
en el digimundo....  
habia una tormenta parecida pero sin granizo, los 10 elegidos se encontraban ahi preocupados por sus padres lla que no habian regresado desde el viernes y los digivices no respondian agumon y gatomon todos los digimon estaban ahi con sus respectivos niños...  
-chicos ya no podemos quedarnos en esta simple cueva enemos que ir con nuestros padres -dijo sora  
-pero los digivices no funcionan- dijo cody  
-dejene ver si puedo contactar a tai desde aqui-dijo izzy  
el saco su laptopy trato de comunicarse con tai...  
-izzy no creo que con esta tormenta podamos contactarlos-dijo mimi  
-ya esta contactandonos-dijo izzy  
-no dire nada-dijo mimi (ya dijo algo)  
Al pareser el msg de tai si estaba conectado pero el estaba retumbado en la ventana de la sala con kari viendo lo que pasaba ellos olleron el tipico sonidito del messenger y tai fue a revisar y vi k era izzy

continuara...  
se que fue corto pero tenia algo que aser


	3. una explicacion y una pelea

continua...

tai vio que era izzy  
INICIO DE CONVERSASION POR MSG

Izzy:tai estas ahi¿?  
tai:aja  
izzy:que bueno que contestas  
tai:por que¿?  
izzy:estamos atrapados en el digimundo una fuerte tormenta al parecer descompuso los digivices y no podemos salir de aqui nesesitamos que nos ayudes...  
tai:como¿?  
izzy:acaso eres tonto o que...  
tai:sabes todavia no termino, aqui ahi una tormenta tambien y kari se enfermo aparte de que todos sus padre me an estado hablando que si los e visto estan en serios problemas...  
izzy:bien aremos lo que podamos para salir, pero busca la manera de entrar...  
tai:por que no usan la puerta que esta en el castillo de myotismon¿?  
izzy:buena idea por eso eres el lider nos vemos tai...

FIN DE CONVESASION MSG

-los chicos estan en problemas verdad¿?-dijo kari en la puerta  
-kari casi me da un infarto al oirte - le dijo tai  
-perdon pero tai, siento que hay demasiada oscuridad en esa tormenta y no se como controlarla-dijo ella  
-de seguro le tienes miedo a los rayos...-le dije mirando la computadora  
-ta¡!!!!!, entiende es algo maligno de seguro es alguna oscuridad del digimundo acaso no lo entiendes-dijo kari, tai impresionado de lo que dijo ella se asuso un poco por el tono en que le abia gritado, kari salio corriendo por la puerta y cuando quise seguirla no pude verla por la tormenta de arena que abia, no se veia nada ella se abia ido en la peor tormenta de japon, de pronto todos los aparatos electricos empezaron hacer corto la television y radio se ensendian y apagaban todo se habia vuelto loco asta que depronto oy un grito de una mujer adulta y cuando volteo asia la ventana un puste de esos de semento cai dentro de la casa destrullendo 5 apartamentos me asuste mucho primero no sabia donde estaba kari, segundo mis amigos estan atrapados y tersero yo estoy en problemas la casa estaba totalmente destruida ese poste callo en este edificio aciendo mucho daño...

POV C KARI

no se dond estoy me e perdido¿?, no logro ver nada ni siquiera mi mano enfrente de mi cara me pregunto como estara mi hermano¿? lo deje desolado con eso que le dije pero ahora lo unico que puedo hacer es esconderme en este callejon no puedo aser nada...todo eso pasaba por mi mente cuando oi que se asercaban muchas ambulancias, distinguiendo el sonido me imagine que iban a mi edificio y desidi seguirlas, cuando llegaron a su destino pude distinguir el lugar y vi que era mi edificio no lo podia creer pero algo grave avia pasado cuando vi que sacaban personas muertas, otras lastimadas pero no veia a mi hermano cuando vi que un bombero estaba platicando con el y fui acia aya mi hermano al verme se puso muy feliz y me explico lo que habia pasado me inquiete un poco pero me tranquilize.

evacuaron totalmente el edificio y tai desidio llevarme al hospital por que creia que llo estaba mas enferma, pero asi lo era me acostaron en una cama del ospital y tai se sento a un lado de mi...

continuara...


End file.
